robotalchemicdrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Valdor
Meganite Valdor is the fourth meganite, and the only other fully completed one. It's design was based on Meganite Vavel. Valdor possesses most of Vavel's powers and abilities, although Vavel is more powerful. Valdor was created to trigger the Genesis system of Vavel. Powers and Abilities Valdor is a kind of "sister ship" to Vavel, the two being constructed using the Serephim class template that Vavel was the prototype for. As such, Valdor can match Vavel in combat ability and has most of the same moves however Vavel is slightly stronger and more powerful than Valdor. Assault Knuckle Vavel's most iconic move is also one that Valdor possesses, it can fire boosters in the lower part of it's arms which turns it's fist into a rocket and fires it at a target. This attack causes extreme damage to whatever it hits, but leaves the Meganite vunerable as it cannot move or attack until it's fist returns. Harken Laser Just like Vavel, Valdor also has a powerful laser generator installed in it's head, which can fire a whirling ball of energy at a target. this attack causes minimum damage but can be repeatedly fired. Anti-Volgara Missiles Again, mirroring Vavel's ability, Valdor has a pair of heavy duty missile launchers installed in it's chest which fire homing missiles at a target. It is unknown what ammunition capacity Valdor has for these missiles Volcanic Mode Just like Vavel, Valdor has a volcanic mode that can be triggered, this sends Valdor's alchemic power core into overload, more than tripling it's power output and combat ability. however this ability can be run for only 3 minutes before the alchemic drive goes into meltdown. Stealth System One ability that Valdor possesses that Vavel does not is the inclusion of a stealth system. Valdor sends out an Scrambler signal and is electromagnetically shielded, making it invisible to all known radar and tracking technology. Valdor's Pilot Valdor was originally intended to be piloted by Ellen Bulnose. Mr Tsukioka, the hero's father, recognised the good team Ellen and Tsukioka made when they were engaged/best friends and promised Valdor to her when she was ready. However when Ellen left Bulnose industries to find her own path, Control of Valdor was given to Souya Horai, '''Dr Horai's son. He was trained from birth to fight the Volgara, and was instructed in the use of the Genesis system and Vavel's true mission. He was told that when the time is right, he was to start the sequence of events that would result in the activation of Vavel's genesis system. The Genesis System Valdor's main purpose is it's use in triggering Vavel's genesis system. Unknown to all but a few members of the Trilennium Committee, Vavel's real purpose was not to explore space in humanities stead, but to start the genocide of the human race. Dr Horai, Vavel and Valdor's creator, believed that human overpopulation was going to be the most probably cause of the extinction of the species. Vavel was created to correct that. Installed deep in Vavel's core programming was an autonomous program that gives Vavel it's own will. once this will is awakened, Vavel's mission is to exterminate half of the human population of the planet. as it is the most powerful Meganite, once the genesis system is activated, nothing on earth could stop it. Dr Wiltz, the foundations chief scientific officer, knew about the genesis system, and for that reason was reluctant to deploy Vavel in combat, knowing of the danger it presented, but proceeded after analysing the system and seeing that there was no way it could be triggered permanently using Vavel alone. He didn't agree with Dr Horai's vision, calling it madness to exterminate half of life on earth. However what he didn't know was that the way to trigger the genesis system wasn't within Vavel itself. '''Activation of the Genesis System Souya considered Tsukioka dangerous as he/she was a very skilled fighter and Meganite pilot, but didn't know anything about the genesis system, or what the Meganites truly represented. he decided the time was right to complete his father's mission. Souya drew out Vavel to the site of a recent Volgara attack, and after easily dispatching the volgara, challenged Tsukioka to show him Vavel's power. Valdor immediately attacked Vavel. Souya had been an ally against the Volgara up to that point so Tsukioka was reluctant to fight back, only reacting defensively. however, he realised how serious Souya was when Valdor triggered it's volcanic mode. Realising that it was fight or die, Tsukioka triggered Vavel's volcanic mode in response and attacked, Vavel's superior strength starting to gain the upper hand. However Valdor's goal wasn't to destroy Vavel. However as Tsukioka and the Committee watched in horror, Valdor activated it's own Genesis mode. The goal all along had been to get Vavel to match Valdor's moves and force it to unleash it's full power in self defence. When Valdor activated it's own Genesis mode, Vavel copied it, and the Genesis system was activated. Immediately Valdor pulled back as Vavel broke away from Tsukioka's control and went on an unstoppable rampage. The Genesis system had been awoken. Differences between Valdor and Vavel Even though the two Meganites are very similar, there are a few differences in their systems and abilities. Controllable Genesis Mode Valdor wasn't designed to be in any way autonomous like Vavel was, and can activate it's full genesis mode and still be fully under the control of it's pilot. Enhanced Power Plant Valdor seems to have a more efficient power plant than Vavel does, as Vavel must wait for it's energy to reach the red zone of 75% of maximum before it can use it's Assault Knuckle attack or Volcanic mode. Valdor on the other hand can fire it's Assault Knuckle at will with no power drain. this makes Valdor very difficult to engage at a distance as it will fire it's Assault Knuckle over and over making it difficult to get close. Dual Assault Knuckle Vavel gets an upgrade through the Sigma plan designed by Dr Wiltz that allows it to fire both fists at once. Valdor does not possess this ability and can only fire one fist at a time. Drill attachment and Pyro Burner Vavel was given a combat upgrade to fight the Volgara, It's right hand can retract and become an enormous spinning drill, and it's left can retract and become the Pyro Burner, a huge flamethrower. It is unknown if Valdor possesses these attachments, but it's assumed that it doesn't because in the battle that activated the Genesis system, Valdor attacks Vavel with it's full arsenal, and doesn't use either of these attachments. Slightly reduced strength Even though Valdor is probably more powerful than any of the Meganites that came after Vavel, it was specifically designed to be have less strength than Vavel. after Vavel's genesis system becomes controllable, Souya asks if he should destroy it with Valdor. Dr Horai asks him if he is insane, commenting "There is nothing that can stop Vavel now!!" Gigantic Booster As part of the Sigma plan, Vavel was fitted with a huge booster pack on it's back that allows it to move as fast as either of the other two foundation Meganites in their Vehicle modes. Valdor does not have this attachment and must rely on walking to get where it needs to go.